SPACE PROVIDED. Charles R. Drew University of Medicine and Science (DREW) a minority institution (MSL/HBCU) located in South Central Los Angeles, is planning a partnership with the world renowned Jonsson Comprehensive Cancer Center (JCCC) at University of California Los Angeles (UCLA). The proposed partnership with the UCLA- JCCC provides a unique opportunity to begin to strengthen the DREW cancer research and training infrastructure. Conversely, UCLA and the investigators in the JCCC will have the important opportunity to address, in a focused manner, issues related to the unequal burden of cancer in minority populations. This partnership will focus on the areas of cancer research, training, education and outreach, and strengthen the DREW and UCLA research portfolios through programs that develop and enhance the capacity of investigators to perform high quality research with sensitivity toward reducing racial/ethnic disparities in hcalth status. This application describes our plans to establish a comprehensive, seamless program of joint cancer research, training and career development by 1) integrating faculty, fellows, and students into various cancer training and career development programs; 2) planning and initiating pilot projects; and 3) enhancing research capability of the DREW Tissue Repository. This program will recruit promising students, scientists, and clinicians at DREW and UCLA into the field of cancer research, education and treatment, and to retain these individuals within the combined DREW/UCLA cancer program. At the same time, we will increase the number of minority scientists in cancer research, treatment, education and training. Our training and career development programs will produce outstanding academic and culturally sensitive students, postdoctoral fellows, and faculty. These individuals will serve as our ambassadors toward understanding and therefore, reducing the burden of cancer in our underserved and sociocconomically disadvantaged populations. In view of the rapidly changing demographics of Los Angeles and the State Partnership is ideally situated and will have an opportunity to have a positive i and survival in minority and undcrserved populations.